


Another Round Of Shots

by nerdwegian



Category: 21 Jump Street (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Yuletide 2014, slightly homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian/pseuds/nerdwegian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sucking Jenko's dick was not what he had in mind when the evening started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Round Of Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musikurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! I did my best, but I could not locate a Yuletide Author letter, so I hope this is okay.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful, amazing beta! <3

The thing is that Schmidt doesn't actually _mean_ to suck Jenko's dick, it just sort of happens.

Or, rather, sucking Jenko's dick was not what he had in mind when the evening started.

Or, _rather_ , sucking Jenko's dick was never even so much as a blip on Schmidt's radar until tonight, honestly.

But somehow, here they are, Jenko sitting on the floor of his brand new apartment, fly open just enough to get his dick out, and Schmidt on all fours between his legs. Schmidt is doing his best, gaping over Jenko's unfairly big cock, while Jenko's staring down at him like he's never had his dick sucked before.

At least he's not making porn commentary, like _Oh god yeah_ or _take that cock_ , because Schmidt is already questioning everything about his life, his choices, himself, thank you, no need to add porn commentary in Jenko's voice to that pile of what-the-fuckery.

Pulling off Jenko's dick with an unintentionally wet slurp that makes him feel really self-conscious and awkward, Schmidt hesitates for a moment and wonders if maybe _he_ should say something? But before he has the chance, someone clears their throat from next to them, and both Schmidt and Jenko look over to where Zook is sitting, blinking a little owlishly, fingers clutching his beer bottle.

"Like," Zook says, looking befuddled, "when I made the cocksucker comment, I didn't mean right _here_ , dude."

Schmidt gapes a little, notes the soreness in his jaw, and also, that his lips are sticky and slick with things that he's reasonably certain aren't just his spit. Jenko tilts his head and frowns a little.

"I'm sorry, man, you didn't specify about voyeurism," Jenko says, like _that's_ the issue with this whole situation, and he sounds so damn earnest that Schmidt genuinely feels bad for making Zook a voyeur, too.

"It's all cool," Zook says, pointedly not looking at the two of them. "Whatever gets your dick wet, I support you, bro, though maybe continue the party elsewhere?"

For a moment Schmidt can't comprehend what Zook is suggesting, but then he remembers that oh, right, Jenko's dick is still sticking straight up between his legs, where he's seated on the floor, leaning back on his hands.

"Will you be fine?" Jenko asks, like he's a waiter checking on his table.

"You have a Playstation 4," Zook says excitedly.

Jenko nods, seemingly satisfied with this answer. "Okay, cool, bro." Then he climbs to his feet, steady and strong, which Schmidt calls all sorts of bullshit on, because his world is a little bit wobbly, and it seems unfair that Jenko appears to be much more sober than Schmidt is. But then Jenko holds out a hand, and says, casually as you please, "Come on, man, let's go to the bedroom."

Which, okay. Schmidt's never given a blowjob before. Never been with a guy before. Never considered Jenko like that before, really? Except maybe in the purely abstract sense of knowing, noticing, how Jenko's a really good looking dude with his stupid, tight, pert, little butt, and his washboard abs, and his big biceps and his--

Fuck it, Schmidt thinks, and takes Jenko's hand.

"Sure," he manages, "let's go to the bedroom."

*

So what actually happens is this: Zook comes over to hang out with Jenko (always with Jenko, or in this case with Jenko and Schmidt _JenkoandSchmidt_ , never with Schmidt by himself) and see Jenko's new apartment.

"Nice digs," Zook says to Jenko, looking around appreciatively.

Jenko's entire face lights up, like Zook complimenting his new apartment is the greatest thing that's ever happened to him, and they high-five with a complicated sort of spin to it that Schmidt can't hope to reproduce.

Schmidt likes Jenko's new digs, too, but he still feels sullen and weird about it, because Zook was never his friend, always Jenko's. There's also a slight chance he's a little jealous that nobody came over to _his_ place with a case of beer when he moved in, despite the fact that Schmidt even has, like, actual furniture. All Jenko has so far in the furniture department, is a second-hand couch that Schmidt is fairly sure Jenko got off a curb somewhere--though at least it looks clean--and a $15 coffee table from Ikea.

Schmidt had helped Jenko assemble that table. Schmidt's the bomb at Ikea furniture assembly. (Can Zook assemble Ikea furniture? Schmidt doubts it.)

"It doesn't look like a cop's place," Zook remarks.

"I don't want it to look like a cop's place," Jenko reasons. "What if we gotta go undercover again, man?"

"Maybe we'll room together again," Schmidt suggests, trying both to keep the hopeful note out of his voice, and at the same time make it seem like he isn't really forcing his way into the conversation.

"If it's even at a college," Zook says, making Jenko nod in agreement, and Schmidt should probably have thought about that.

"I guess," he grudgingly admits.

"What's a cop's place supposed to look like, anyway?" Jenko asks, a little frown on his face, but he's still smiling too, so Schmidt figures he can't actually be annoyed, just curious.

"I dunno," Zuko says, before asking, "Hey, can you use crime scene tape to decorate with?"

That gets Jenko excited. "That's a fucking awesome idea!"

Schmidt doesn't say anything. He'd suggested some plants. Maybe furniture that didn't come from Ikea.

Zook, because that's who he is and this is what they do, brings with him a whole case of beer, making Jenko give him another one of those extra super special high fives. Schmidt on the other hand, who's only ever barely tolerated the guy even when he _had_ to, because undercover, wrinkles his nose and says, "Do we really need that much beer for just the three of us?"

And stupid, blond Zook actually and seriously ruffles Schmidt's hair, like he's some sort of kid--and considering how much older he is than Zook, Schmidt feels really annoyed about that--and says, "What's the matter, can't keep up?"

And so naturally, Schmidt immediately sets about trying to give himself alcohol poisoning.

The game of Truth or Dare is just a very logical continuation of the evening's events, really.

It's not even like anything scandalous happens at first, they're sitting around on Jenko's floor, just talking, bullshitting, and the worst of it is when Zook asks Schmidt if he's actually a virgin, and Schmidt hates him a little, but at least he gets to say no.

It goes south when Zook--because it's always Zook--asks Jenko about the most fucked-up sex act he's ever performed.

"I dunno," Jenko says, scratching his head a little and drinking more beer while thinking. "I'm not sure I've had fucked-up sex."

"This one chick," Zook says, even though it's not even his turn to answer a Truth, "she was _wild_ man, and she wanted me to slap her tits while fucking her, can you believe that shit?"

"That's not fucked up either," Jenko says reasonably. "Some people like a little pain with their pleasure, nothing wrong with that."

Zook sputters. "What, do _you_?" he asks.

"Nah," Jenko answers, shrugging. "I try to keep an open mind, though. I mean, I'm not saying a chick coming at me to hit me is a turn-on, but if someone wanted to, I'd at least give them a fair shot before deciding I don't like it. You never know."

Zook looks like his brain might implode. (Schmidt secretly kind of hopes it will.) "Dude, I don't have to have my dick sucked by a dude to know I won't like it."

Honestly, to Schmidt, that sounds a little bit overly defensive, because he's always had his suspicions about Zook, but he decides against saying anything about it. He doesn't get the chance anyway, because that's when Jenko shrugs again and casually says, "Why not? A mouth's a mouth, and if a guy was good at cocksucking--"

Schmidt chokes on his beer, spraying it everywhere, and Zook and Jenko both look over, startled. Reaching out to clap Schmidt's back, Jenko frowns at him in genuine concern. "You okay, man?"

"I'm good," Schmidt wheezes, "I'm good," even though he's actually not good at all. Jenko had never struck him as the kind of guy who'd let another dude suck his dick, but then again, Schmidt's never given it much thought. "You just, you took me by surprise, that's all."

Zook snickers. "He wants to suck your cock," he tells Jenko, and that somehow makes Schmidt go red in the face. He can feel it heating up his cheeks, and he tries to glare at Zook, but doesn't quite manage it.

"Hey," Jenko says to Zook, frowning. "Don't make fun. Even if he wanted to, which he doesn't by the way, that's a totally okay thing to want."

And Schmidt opens his mouth to say, _I don't want to_ , except--

\--except suddenly he really, desperately _does_ want to, and he feels like _his_ brain might implode. Is imploding. Collapsing in on itself. Up is down, left is right, inside is out, and nothing is right anymore.

"I should dare him to suck your cock," Zook snorts.

"Okay," Schmidt says before he can control his brain, or his mouth, or his life, apparently.

Zook doesn't choke on his beer, even though part of Schmidt really wanted him to. Jenko, on the other hand, does an actual double-take, eyes almost bugging out of his head. "What the--are you serious right now, I--?"

But, Schmidt notices, that's not a no.

*

And that's how they end up in Jenko's bedroom, where Jenko is stripping off his clothes with a complete lack of shame or modesty, and throwing them haphazardly around the floor. It's a little bit odd, because he doesn't _have_ to be completely naked for Schmidt to blow him, but Schmidt figures whatever makes Jenko comfortable. Besides, it's not like Schmidt minds.

Hell, Schmidt can't even bring himself to care about the clothes, because he can't stop staring at Jenko's body. It's not like he hasn't seen Jenko naked before, it's more that he's never seen Jenko naked like _this_ before.

Jenko's got a great body; you'd have to be blind not to notice. But this time, it's like an invitation for Schmidt to _notice_. To look all he wants. Hell, to touch if he wants.

When Jenko's completely naked, he turns to face Schmidt, erection proudly on display, and Schmidt, embarrassingly, drools a little.

"So," Schmidt says. "This is awkward."

"Why, because I'm naked and you're not?" Jenko asks. "That's okay, you can stay clothed if you want, but if I wanna try to get you off too, it'll probably be easier if you at least get your dick out."

That jump starts Schmidt's brain a little bit. "How the fuck are you so calm about this?" he asks, voice going slightly high-pitched with panic. "How? How?"

Jenko stares at him. "Why wouldn't I be calm about it?"

Schmidt sputters, "Because--because I--you-- _gay_ ," he gets out.

Jenko frowns at him. "I don't get it."

"We're not gay," Schmidt says loudly, drawing the words out, and he's sure Zook can hear them from the living room, but he doesn't care anymore.

"Are you sure?" Jenko asks, pointing to his erection. "Because this seems pretty gay to me. At the very least a little bi."

Schmidt doesn't have an answer for that.

"Are you hard?" Jenko asks, eyes dropping to Schmidt's crotch and jerking his head. "C'mon let me see."

And either Schmidt's completely lost his mind and given up, or he just finds it impossible to resist Jenko--probably the latter, he thinks--because his hands automatically go to his crotch and he starts to unbutton his jeans.

Which, okay, yeah, Schmidt's hard, all right. He already knew that, but it hasn't felt like a priority. More like a side-effect of sucking Jenko's dick, which now that Schmidt thinks about it, probably is exactly right, actually. And wow, that nearly blows his mind. He's hard from sucking Jenko's dick.

He's not as big as Jenko, but he does okay, he thinks. He feels awkward again, standing here, two feet from Jenko with his cock sticking out of his open fly, but it gets a little bit better when Jenko smiles and says, "Nice."

The approval makes Schmidt bold. "You're--you're pretty nice too," he says.

"So we doing this?" Jenko asks, still smiling, except his smile looks different now, in a way Schmidt can't really put his finger on immediately. Softer, sort of.

Schmidt looks down at Jenko's dick, and then to his own dick, and--fuck, their dicks definitely seems to think they're doing this, because they're both sure as hell interested. Jenko's leaking a little at the tip, beads of clear precome that embarrassingly make Schmidt want to lean in and lick them off.

"Yeah," Schmidt says, and his voice sounds raspy. "Yeah, we're doing this."

Pulling off the rest of his clothes actually feels more awkward than just getting his dick out. I mean, yes, even with Jenko right there, Schmidt's never been insecure about the size of his cock. It's the rest of his body that's the issue, floppy where Jenko has muscles, and pasty where Jenko is perfectly tanned. But despite all that, when he's naked, Jenko's looking appreciatively at him and nodding his head, like Schmidt's just done something really good and important.

"So what do you, what do you want to do?" Schmidt asks awkwardly. He wonders if it's okay to reach out and touch, now. He'd like to touch Jenko.

"I kinda liked the blowjob," Jenko admits, smiling winningly.

"Yeah?" Schmidt asks.

Jenko nods. "Yeah. You're really good at that. Didn't you notice how fast I got hard, man?"

Schmidt doesn't know how that's supposed to make him feel, but he does know how it makes him feel: Proud. Like he didn't realize how important it is to him that he can give a good blowjob until right this second, when Jenko's praising his skills.

"I can do that some more, then," he decides.

They get situated on the bed, but it's not until Jenko's leaning back against the headboard, Schmidt back on all fours between his legs that they finally touch each other again, and the contact nearly causes Schmidt to jump a little. His hand is on Jenko's thigh, gently maneuvering him for better access to Jenko's dick, and Jenko's skin is soft and warm under his palm.

Jenko's face is doing that surprised wide-eyed thing again, except now Schmidt thinks it's maybe because Jenko really _likes_ to see Schmidt like this, between his legs, and not from actual surprise. Leaning in, Schmidt takes the head of Jenko's dick back into his mouth, and as expected, gets a gasp and a moan from Jenko as a reward.

It encourages Schmidt further, and he starts working Jenko's dick, trying desperately to remember what he's seen in porn. It's easier here, now, in the privacy of Jenko's bedroom, without stupid Zook there as an audience. It's easier the longer it goes on, because the awkwardness between them bleeds out and disappears with every swipe of Schmidt's tongue across Jenko's dick.

It's harder too, because as it turns out, cocksucking is really tiring. Schmidt's jaw gets sore, he can't quite manage to form a tight seal around Jenko's cock the whole time, so sometimes he makes messy slurping noises, and sometimes he drools. Fortunately, Jenko doesn't seem to mind any of those things, he just continues to groan in between heavy breaths. His hips shift a little, and his thighs keep twitching, like he wants to thrust upwards into Schmidt's mouth but is holding himself back.

Schmidt uses his hand on the part of Jenko's shaft he can't fit in his mouth and tries to take in everything that's happening right now, file it away in his brain both for future reference and just for the memories themselves. His own throbbing cock is a distant afterthought in his mind, hanging untouched and heavy between his legs, because he can _taste_ Jenko, and it's _everything_.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jenko says quickly, breathlessly, from above Schmidt, and he pulls off Jenko's dick, but he remembers to keep jerking him. Everything is very slick down there with spit and precome.

"Did I do something wrong?" Schmidt asks, words slurring a little because his jaw is aching so much.

"No, no," Jenko hurries to assure him, "But I'm about to blow my load, and I wasn't, I didn't know--"

"In porn, there's always facials," Schmidt says dumbly, drunkenly, and somehow that does it for Jenko.

Eyes rolling back into his head, Jenko falls back against the headboard, and his cock just sort of--erupts in Schmidt's hand. He doesn't come on Schmidt's face, not really, but it's close enough, several of the spurts hitting Schmidt's throat and chin and chest, and Schmidt's momentarily stunned by the familiar warmth of jizz, but so high up his body, not pooling on his stomach or in his hand, like when he jerks himself off.

He has to reach between his legs, because suddenly he's so turned on he can't _think_ straight, and that's how Schmidt ends up coming too, covered in Jenko's spunk, one hand still gripping Jenko's twitching cock, as he spills onto Jenko's bed.

*

Schmidt doesn't remember closing his eyes, but he must have, because he opens them to find Jenko looking at him from underneath hooded eyelids, a lazy and happy smile on his face.

"Man, that was awesome," Jenko says, one arm coming up to rest behind his head.

"Yeah," Schmidt agrees, because it _was_ awesome, he can't argue that. His jaw is sore, his mouth feels sloppy, like it's not working right, but it was still awesome.

"So have you decided then?" Schmidt asks, and Jenko blinks at him. "Have you decided if you like a dude sucking your dick?"

"Hell yeah," Jenko says easily, smile widening. "Man, we should do this again sometime. I wanna try, too."

It's Schmidt's turn to do a double take. "You wanna what?"

"Try sucking your cock," Jenko clarifies, gesturing to Schmidt's dick, even though it's soft and probably unappealing right now. At least Schmidt feels like it is.

"You wanna...? _Me_?"

Jenko looks at Schmidt like he's grown two heads. "Of course you," he says. "Who else?"

Schmidt thinks about Zook sitting in the living room, probably playing Jenko's Playstation, and because Schmidt apparently is a fucking idiot, he says, "What about Zook?"

Jenko looks at Schmidt for a really long time with an unreadable expression on his face. it's getting kind of awkward again, so Schmidt shuffles to his feet, wipes his sticky hand--sticky _hands_ \--on Jenko's sheets and prepares to get dressed and leave.

"Hey," Jenko says, reaching out to stop Schmidt. "I don't think I want to suck Zook's dick. And even if I did, he said out there that he didn't want a dude to suck his dick, either." Jenko looks at Schmidt with his Very Serious face, which is several degrees more serious than Schmidt's ever seen him. "I want to suck _your_ dick," Jenko tells Schmidt.

"Oh," is all Schmidt manages in return.

There's something fluttering in his stomach and he thinks it might be happiness.

End.


End file.
